Kyoudai Gacha
by kaylamerine
Summary: Do you want a sibling? Go have a spin on the Kyoudai Gacha! Amu Hinamori certainly does, especially an older brother. It isn't that easy though. She'll have to deal with siblings of all ages and personalities with each spin. Who will Amu finally decide to have as her new sibling?


Got the whole gacha idea from Onii-chan Gacha, but other than that the plot is original. Don't own the characters, although I certainly want to.

* * *

"Saaya-sama! Please don't leave us behind!" 5 guys in suits with different colored ties ran off to catch up with a pretty brunette who was currently making a temper tantrum and walking off in the rain.

"Go die somewhere in a hole, you bakas!" The pretty brunette did not seem pretty anymore as she threw her head back and shot death glares with her emerald green eyes.

"You'll get a cold, dear sister! At least take our umbrellas!"

Two girls watched from the side, one gaping and the other sighing, shaking her head. The shorter pinkette turned to the blonde and said, "Utau, what was that all about? Why does Saaya have so many brothers? And they're all also pretty hot!" Her golden eyes were still wide with surprise.

Utau, the blonde, sighed again and rubbed her temples. "Ah, I forgot you're new here and you still don't know yet. But really, Amu, did you seriously think that those 5 guys were really her brothers?"

"How am I supposed to know? But now that I think about it, they don't look alike at all…" Amu trailed off. "Why do they call Saaya their sister though?"

"It's a trend in our town, or at least for girls who are in middle or high school, like us. There's a gaming arcade somewhere in the town, and in the arcade there's a gacha called Kyoudai Gacha." The older blonde answered.

Amu tilted her head. Kyoudai Gacha? Kyoudai meant siblings and gacha was this toy where you put in coins and turn the handle and a ball with the stuff you want inside falls out. You don't know which one you'll get though. Amu, who was a huge anime fan and absolutely loved Mikoto Suoh from K Project, had played a lot of times just to get a small Mikoto figurine, but she never got one. Anyways, how were you supposed to "buy" a sibling?

Utau seemed to know that Amu did not really understand what she was saying, and so she proceeded to explain. She was cut off when the pinkette suddenly exclaimed, "Shoot! I need to go home right now to cook for everyone, so bye Utau!"

The blonde watched as her younger friend ran off in the rain, and she sighed for the third time in 5 minutes.

XXX

"Amu, where were you! We were so hungry!" Midori grumbled as Amu dried herself with a towel.

Amu hurried and put an apron on. "I'm sorry mom, I'll start right away. What do you want to eat?"

Midori sighed as she walked to plop down on the couch and turned on the TV. "We've eaten pizza already, so don't bother. Do you know Ami was waiting for you to play with her? Why can't you be a more responsible person?"

Amu put down the pan she was holding. "I'm sorry mom…"

She trudged up the stairs and into her room. Sorry seemed to be what Amu said the most in the house. How dare her mother say she was irresponsible? She was the mother, and yet she did not cook, and left all the chores to Amu. All she did was sit around, gossip with the neighbors, and write gossip magazines that for no reason were a big hit in town. Ami, Amu's little sister in 5th grade, was loud and always brought over her friends from school, making a mess that Amu had to clean up. And the worst was her dad, whom Amu had never even met. Apparently her dad ran away from home when Midori was pregnant with Amu, and that was why she seemed to hate her so much. Ami was the daughter of another man who met up with Midori occasionally. Her family was just messed up.

The pinkette felt tears roll down her face as she went to the take a bath. As the water ran, Amu thought about her current life. Her mother and sister seemed to be getting along with everyone in town just fine, which was a surprise since they had moved here just recently. Amu, on the other hand, was kind of anti-social and a loner at her high school. Utau had become her best friend because of her persistent attempts. It would be nice if her own family loved her too. If only she had an older sibling who was loving and helped around the house too. Preferably an older brother who were so caring for their little sisters in anime. Waiting for weekly new episodes of Tokyo Ghoul was the only thing that kept Amu going right now.

XXX

School was over early, and Amu was grateful for that. She could not stand another second in the hellhole. Just because she was cold and gave a real curt self-introduction on the first day, every one whispered about her, saying that she should have never come here if she didn't want to. Amu rolled her eyes at the thought. As if she wanted to enroll in this prestigious high school in which what everyone cared was how hot you were and how much money you had.

Utau stayed behind since she was a senior and had to talk to her teachers about college applications. Amu would've loved to hang out with her. She hurried out of the campus and strolled around town. Her mother didn't have to know about the early dismissal, and so Amu could wander a bit to explore. A small black cat caught her attention and Amu chased it as the feline jumped darted into a small street. Amu hurried behind.

Poking her head out of the bushes, Amu tried to find the cat again. "Aha! There you are!" She brushed off the leaves on her clothes and ran towards the black feline. It turned around to look at her, and slowly walked into what seemed like a store. Amu squinted to look at the name: Seiyo Game Arcade. Could this be the arcade that Utau was talking about? Amu walked into the small dark arcade. The machines were dusty and there was no other customer. Amu walked even further into the arcade, and she noticed a strange looking door. SPECIAL SERVICES, the sign on the door read. Curious, the pinkette opened the door and stepped into a colorful room with gachas everywhere. She leaned down to look at some of the gachas. Her eyes widened with realization – these gachas all had anime related stuff in them! She had hit jackpot!

"Oh hello there, little girl. Feel free to look around and ask if you have any questions! I'm Nikaidou Yuu." A middle aged man with messy orange hair and glasses stepped out from behind a wall.

Amu nodded and started to look for possible gachas that had Mikoto in them. And there it was! Amu eagerly pulled out a coin and inserted it into the slot. She turned, and a bright blue and green ball fell out. Amu opened it, and her face fell. There was only a white ball of what seemed like… soap?

"Nikaidou-san? Is this some kind of mistake?" Amu called.

The man hurried over, and inspected the machine. "Oh, I'm sorry, but it looks like I put the wrong ad on this machine! This is not a K Project Gacha, but it's Kyoudai Gacha. Were you looking for K stuff? The correct one is the red machine over there. I'll return your money."

"No, it's okay. I'll take it." Amu said. Curiosity of the Kyoudai Gacha was greater than the search for Mikoto. "How does this work though?"

Nikaidou pushed up his glasses. "You seem to know what Kyoudai Gacha is already. Okay, follow these steps and you'll get a sibling. First, put the white ball of soap into your bathtub during the night, and do NOT look until the next morning. That's all."

Amu frowned at the very suspicious procedure she was hearing. However, her desire for an older sibling was so great that she was willing to do this absurd thing.

She hurried home just in time for cooking dinner, and after that she made sure that Midori and Ami bathed before her. Amu took her bath, and filled the bathtub with new water. She took a deep breath and threw the white ball into the water. She quickly went out and closed the door, going to bed and hoping for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Only until recently did I acknowledge the fact that reviews are a wonderful thing, so if possible please review! Thanks again!


End file.
